<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>8. Bell Ringing by Quefish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957263">8. Bell Ringing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish'>Quefish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale is Innocent, Dogmatic Law, Gen, It's a Wonderful Life, ineffable holiday 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale overhears a distressing new saying and takes preventative actions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Holiday 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>8. Bell Ringing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1946</p>
<p>“Angel, what happened to the bell over the door?”</p>
<p>“I heard someone saying something yesterday that gave me pause, and so I removed it, for safety reasons.”</p>
<p>“What’s that, then?”</p>
<p>“‘Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings.’ That would be terrible if my wings manifested every time the door opened!”</p>
<p>Crowley pinched his nose. “Angel, it’s a line from a film, not a thing.”</p>
<p>"Jesus said unto Peter, "What you hold true on Earth, I shall in Heaven", yes?"</p>
<p>"I doubt Dogmatic Law applies to film quotes, angel."</p>
<p>"Best not to risk it, don't you think?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>